Two Worlds
by Ming Yueh
Summary: The gang's back for another year of school, another year to kick XANA's butt! A new girl arrives and claims to be Aelita's sister. Why didn't Franz mention her in his diary entries? Can she be trusted? Or is she just a decoy the more powerful XANA sent?


Disclaimer: I do not own _Code Lyoko_.

Note: This will be like the original story, but with some tweaking done. Don't worry, if you hadn't read the other version, it doesn't matter; this will be the complete story this time.

Note 2: I'm supposing that the guys and Aelita are in the tenth grade now, and Yumi's in the ninth grade. Milly and Tamiya are in the seventh grade. I'm not really sure, but if you do, please tell me in a review or email me.

Romeo and Juliet…This story has been told time and time again. Maybe each time, the story was altered slightly, but it was always about two teenagers falling in love at first sight, at a dance. Both families were warring, thus making them come from Two Worlds. In this way, they were doomed to be separated forever, till they did something about it.

Two Worlds

Chapter One

Danced Out of XANA's Reach

Odd stretched leisurely, "I guess it's great to be back at school…right?"

Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi were walking across the school grounds, looking for Ulrich. It was afternoon. Because students were still arriving, school hadn't officially started yet.

"Of course it's great, Odd." Jeremie stated. "Now we have better access to the Super Computer! And better yet, become one step closer to finally defeating XANA!"

"Well aren't we excited," Ulrich commented.

"Ulrich!" His friends exclaimed. They ran to him.

"It's nice to see you guys again, too," Ulrich stated with a laugh.

"Did you hear?" Yumi asked.

"Hear what?" Ulrich wondered.

"The principal's holding a new annual!" Odd said. "From now on, we're having a beginning of the school year dance! All students are required to go. But what's even worse is that we have to dress formally!"

"Great," Ulrich said sarcastically

"Well, I've got to go get ready for the dance," Yumi said. "See you later."

"I should probably go too," Aelita said, heading towards the girls' dorms.

"Bye," The guys said.

* * *

"Uh…" Jeremie said behind his dorm door. "I look awful…" 

"Come on, Jeremie," Ulrich said, "At least you won't look as bad as Odd in his _purple_ tux."

Jeremie sighed and opened his door. He was wearing a blue tuxedo and light brown slacks with a white jacket. Ulrich wore a light tan shirt with dark green jacket and slacks. Odd, by far looked the strangest. He had on a light purple shirt and dark purple jacket and slacks.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Odd commented.

"Shut up, Odd," Jeremie replied grimly.

"Come on, the girls are probably waiting for us," Ulrich stated.

* * *

"Oh Yumi, you look absolutely beautiful!" Aelita exclaimed. She wore a light pink, noodle strapped dress with a dark pinkish purple cover. She had a string of pearls around her neck. 

"Thanks, Aelita," Yumi answered. "You look great too." Yumi wore a no sleeved black dress that seemed to flow slightly. Tucked behind her right ear to keep the hair back slightly was a canary yellow flower.

"How are you fine ladies doing tonight?" Odd asked

The two girls giggled. "We're fine," They answered.

"Let's go, before Jim has a cow." Ulrich said flatly.

"Okay," They agreed.

* * *

The group of very close friends walked into the gym. 

"Hey, Jim's bigger!" Odd commented.

"Yeah," Jeremie agreed, looking around the newly enlarged gym room. "The gym really is bigger!"

"No, I mean Jim!" Odd pointed towards Jim, who had indeed gotten somewhat larger over the summer. "Ulrich was worried about him **having **a cow, but I think he _ate_ the cow!"

They all laughed loudly.

"Um, Ulrich," Sissy commented behind them. She wore a dark pink dress with a light blue sash. They turned around to a largely smiling Sissy. "Did you miss me over the summer?"

"Hmm…" Ulrich said, "Let me think about…No."

Ulrich and the rest of his friends laughed loudly, even louder than last time.

"Ooh!" Sissy stomped away madly.

Somewhere, in the crowd nearby, someone stared towards Aelita and her friends…

* * *

"I'm going to go get a cup of punch," Odd said, getting up from the table they'd been chatting at. 

"Okay," They answered.

Odd walked towards the punch table and noticed a girl with light purple hair that reminded him of someone…Her emerald green eyes scanned the area with a soft sort of glow. She wore a tube dress around the same color as her eyes and a light purple cover. Odd smiled as he approached the punch and snack table; she was gorgeous.

"Move!" He heard a shout. Odd looked up to see someone knock into the green eyed girl he'd just saw, which was completely caught off guard. She was surprised, and lost her balance.

The girl fell backwards. Odd got behind her and caught her gently, "Hey, are you alright there? Here, let me help you!"

A pink tinted her soft, pale cheeks. She pulled off of Odd, "Thank you,"

Odd gave her a strange look, "I don't remember seeing you here last year. Are you new?"

"Yes," She answered.

"I'm Odd, what's your name?"

"Airland Luana Kiana Hopper." The beautiful girl replied softly, her eyes sparkling.

Odd seemed a little surprised at first, but recovered quickly, "Uh…I'd like you to meet my friends, after we grab some punch!"

She had the same last name as Franz Hopper, Aelita's father. Was it coincidence that someone with the same last name would show up at Kadic? Was it a decoy XANA had sent to distract them?

* * *

Odd and Airland got their punch and walked to the table where the others were. 

"Uh, guys," Odd said.

"Hey, look, Odd found someone without our help," Ulrich commented.

"This is Airland…Hopper…" Odd said hesitantly.

Not really hearing it correctly, they all said hi.

"I'm Ulrich Stern, and this is Yumi Ishiyama."

"I'm Jeremie Belpois, and this is – "

"Aelita!" Airland suddenly hugged the pink haired girl. Aelita blinked; everyone was utterly shocked! "I missed you!"

"Who…Who are you?" Aelita asked

Suddenly realizing the similarity, Jeremie said, "Why do you have the same last name as Franz Hopper?"

Airland drew back from Aelita. Her eyes showing she was hurt, she looked away, "I guess he did it…"

Odd suddenly realized that Airland and Aelita looked very similar, even in age. However, Airland looked exactly like Aelita's mother had when she were in the tenth grade, except Airland had purple hair instead of pink.

Airland shrank back further, "I wish…I wishIhadn't had to leave. I wished I would've stayed…"

"What're you talking about?" Ulrich asked softly.

"It'd been so many years… I just…"

"Airland," Odd said, putting a hand on her shoulder "Please tell us what you're talking about."

Airland looked up at Odd's touch. She blushed slightly, looking straight at Aelita, she said, "A-Aelita and I…We're twins, and our father was a scientist and a doctor named Franz Hopper. I've been stuck in a world called Lyoko, up until recently. And even then, I barely got away."

* * *

Aelita had a sister? Is this true? Or is she lying? Did XANA do this to mess with their heads? If not, then why hadn't Franz Hopper ever mentioning having a second child? Why hadn't Aelita remembered her, even after her memory was returned to her? 


End file.
